Yu-Gi-Oh! Beginning of the Universe
by TheGuyOverThere101
Summary: Set 100 years after the original series, Saya Yumiya is a teenage duelist living on the Japanese Space Colony. When an ancient evil awakens, it's up to Saya, his friends, and Maximillion Pegasus the Third to find the only weapons strong enough to save the Earth and Fantasia.
1. Character list

Character list:

Main Protagonists:

**Saya Yumiya **

**Deck: Dragunity Heiratic: **

**Signature Cards: Cosmic Crush Wyvern; Divine Dragon Knight, Felgrand; Kuridraco; Fiendish Chain**

Saya, or just "Sai", is an orphaned teenaged duelist living on the Japanese Space Colony. He wasn't born in the human realm, but in the realm of Duel Monster Spirits known as Fantasia. After reigning champion at the annual National Championship, Sai and his friends were whisked away to Fantasia to stop the "Nothing", an evil entity born from nightmares and forgotten dreams, in a "Never Ending Story" against this ancient evil. Sai is a polite and shy young man who sticks with his friend no matter what. He is soft-spoken, quick to laugh, and socially awkward. But when it comes to dueling, Sai will never back down. Sai was touched by the Nothing when he was a baby, and therefore has a piece of it inside of him. For sixteen years it grew stronger with the anger and sadness that Sai bottled up. The result was an evil personality living inside of him. The only way to keep it under control is "The Ring of Chaos", the most powerful of the seven Fantasian Rings. The Ring allows Sai to access his "Chaos Form", a fusion of his light side and dark side. It also gives him the ability to talk to Duel Monster Spirits. He is given "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" to protect from Corbulo

**Miku Hatsune (Yes I'm using Vocaloid characters)**

**Deck: Harpie**

**Signature Cards: Harpie's Pet Dragon; Harpie Dancer; Harpie Channeler; Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack**

Miku is an up and coming idol, and one of Sai's best friends. Sai immediately developed a major crush on her when they first met, but she doesn't notice (Or at least pretends not to). Miku is the princess of Fantasia who came to the human realm to be protected from the Nothing. She possesses "The Ring of Purity", which protects her from any evil that would want to harm her (But the Nothing had grown powerful enough to overcome it). Miku is a bright, cute, witty, and pure-hearted girl who always puts her friends first. She is very overprotective of Sai and thinks of him as her little brother, even though she is only two months older than he.

**Mitsukuni Kamigawa**

**Deck: Fabled**

**Signature Cards: Fabled Leviathan; The Fabled Kudabbi; Tragoedia; Shadow Spell**

Mitsukuni has been Sai's best friend since early childhood when they met at a school fieldtrip to the "Space Colony's Duel School". Mitsukuni is a rash and hot-tempered no nonsense boy, but is kind-hearted nonetheless. While Sai is calm and relies on strategy, Mitsukuni prefers to mow down his opponents as fast as possible. He somewhat sees himself as Sai's rival and will always seek to best him.

**Main Antagonists**

**Corbulo **

**Deck: Frog/ Monarch **

**Signature Cards: Light and Darkness Dragon; Mega Monarchs; Kieros the Ultimate Monarch; Guild the Twilight Monarch**

Corbulo is the mysterious bane of Sai and his friends. He is the descendant Gnaeus Domitius Corbulo, an ancient Roman general who used the power of the Monarchs to invade Babylon and fight the "Dragon Rulers". Corbulo will stop at nothing to get his hands on the Dragon Rulers, and the Ring of Chaos. His dream is to invade Fantasia with the power of the planets on his side, and remake the realm into his own image.

**Octavius and Caesar **

**Decks: Monarch **

**Signature Cards: Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (Octavius); Zaborg the Mega Monarch (Octavius); Delg the Dark Monarch (Caesar); Delg the Mega Monarch (Caesar); Keld the Chaos Monarch (Both)**

The bumbling and incompetent henchman of Corbulo. Despite having the power of the Monarchs on their side, they always seem to fail their missions. They can become very annoying to their impatient boss.

**Minor Protagonists:**

**Kaito Shion**

**Deck: Koa'ki Meiru **

**Signature Cards: Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru; Koa'ki Meiru Maximus; Koa'ki Meiru Valafar**

Kaito is Sai's main rival when it comes to dueling, and winning Miku's heart. He has a huge crush on Miku as well and occasionally goes on dates with her, although Miku doesn't see it as a date. Kaito is arrogant and cocky. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to achieve that goal. He is also in possession of the Ring of Wishes.

**Yago Hikari**

** Deck: Vylon **

**Signature Cards: Vylon Disigma; Vylon Omega; Honest**

Yago used to be Sai's rival, but is now one of his closest allies. Yago used to be the world champion duelist until Sai defeated him in the finals of the National Championship. Like Sai, Yago has the ability to see and communicate with Duel Monster Spirits.

**The Dragon Rulers**

The four dragons that make up the very planet Earth, these beings were worshipped by the Babylonians as gods. When the Romans invaded with the power of the Monarchs on their sides, these dragons were the only ones to stand a chance against them. A lone warrior wielded all four Dragon Rulers and defeated the Roman General once and for all, but at a cost. The Dragon Rulers used all of their power and began to die. In order to protect the planet from the Apocalypse, the warrior gave his own life for the lives of the dragons. The four dragons were reincarnated back into infants and sealed away to be released at the appointed time, when the Monarchs would march again.

**Kai **

**Deck: Fire Fist **

**Signature Cards: Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Dragon; Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Tiger King; Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Prince**

Kai was abandoned on the street when he was a child, and raised himself. Kai is in possession of Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos.

**Maria **

**Deck: Ice Barrier **

**Signature Cards: Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier; Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier; Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier**

The wielder of Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls.

**Tago **

**Deck: Karakuri Signature Cards: Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido"; Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei"**

The wielder of Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders.


	2. Tough Crowd

**Here's the first chapter of my Yugioh fanfic. I hope you like it, so plz rate and review!**

The sun shone through the artificial atmosphere of the Japanese Space Colony as Sai Yumiya sat bored in class. His teacher kept talking on and on about the Big Bang Theory, or at least that was what Sai thought the lesson was about.

Sai had gotten little to no sleep the other night, and was now paying for it. He felt his eyes grow heavy as he couldn't stay awake any longer.

He had long blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. He had a round boyish face, and was a little on the short side.

Sai dreamed about Fantasia. How he longed to return to that wonderful paradise of imagination. It had been over a year since he had defeated the Nothing, and besides the Battle City II tournament and Team Apocalypse, nothing had happened. He was beginning to grow bored. Even the Neo King of Games ran out of things to do.

Sai was awoken by a slight shaking of his elbow. He opened his eyes to find himself staring at Miku's pretty face. He immediately blushed and jumped back. Unfortunately for him, he fell backwards out of his chair. Miku laughed at his clumsiness.

"Owwie," Sai rubbed the back of his head. "Hi Miku-San."

"Saya-Chan! Haven't you forgotten something today?" Miku smiled.

Sai looked confused. He was sure he remembered to bring his History pad today. But that wasn't it. Miku handed Sai a package wrapped in yellow paper.

"Happy birthday Saya-Chan."

That's right. It was Sai's birthday, he was seventeen years old now. Sai's friends stepped forward, each with a package in their hands.

"Happy birthday Sai!" Mitsukuni held out a red package to the birthday boy.

Kaito seemed more reluctant to give his gift.

"Kaito!" Mitsukuni growled.

"Oh alright!" Kaito reluctantly handed Sai a purple bag. "Take it before I change my mind."

"Thanks Kaito-Kun!" Sai grinned. "You guys are the greatest!"

"Whatever, Saya-Chan!" Kaito remembered how much Sai hated to be called that (Besides by Miku).

Sai immediately turned red again. "Don't call me Saya-Chan!"

Kaito laughed at the flustered Sai.

…

After school, Sai, Miku, and Mitsukuni walked home together. Sai looked up at the artificial blue sky. It looked so much like the sky on Fantasia. He just wished that the Autum breeze he felt was real, that the warm sunshine was real.

He sighed and looked forward. He stopped when he saw a crowd of people.

"What's going on?" He wondered aloud.

"Maybe someone's throwing up!" Mitsukuni ran ahead.

Sai and Miku shrugged and ran after their friend. Suddenly a man saw them and said, "Hey look everybody! It's Sai Yumiya!"

This had been happening a lot since Sai had become the Neo King of Games. He couldn't go anywhere without being challenged to a duel by some stranger.

The crowd began to push and shove their ways toward Sai.

"Um, I'm flattered guys, really," Sai chuckled. "But I'm only one duelist."

Despite his efforts to calm things down, the crowd didn't listen.

"Hey everyone!" Kaito's voice sounded over the crowd.

"Kaito-Kun?" Sai turned to see Kaito standing on a tall, brick wall.

"Why waste your time with someone like that when you can play someone really strong?" Kaito shouted.

The crowd fell silent until someone said, "And who might that be?"

Kaito made a face. "It's me."

The crowd immediately started booing him and throwing stuff at him. Kaito fell off of the wall.

"Goddamn! That hurt!" Kaito swore.

"Are you alright Kaito-Kun?" Sai asked with a look of concern.

The whole thing was getting out of hand. Everyone was shouting at the same time and nobody could hear Sai over the din. Finally Sai stuck two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piercing whistle. Everyone turned to look at Sai.

"Everyone!" Sai shouted. "If you want to duel me, you need to duel Mitsukuni-Kun and Kaito-Kun first!"

Silence fell over the crowd until a large man in a trench coat stepped forward and pointed to Mitsukuni. "Fine! I'll take on curly boy there!"

"Who you callin' curly boy?" Mitsukuni was offended.

A middle school kid stepped up. "I've got Kite or whatever his name is!"

"My name is Kaito!" Kaito yelled.

Both high school boys got back to back and activated their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!"

…

Kaito's opponent had 600 Life Points left, and Kaito had 200. Kaito had a face-up Koa'ki Meiru Bergzak in Defense Mode, and they both had a face-down Spell/Trap card.

"It's my turn!" Kaito's opponent drew from his deck. "I banish the Batteryman AA and the Batteryman AAA from my graveyard, in order to summon Batteryman Industrial Strength!"

A large square shaped battery appeared on the field. Two arms and legs popped out of the sides and a head popped out of the top. The Monster had 2600 ATK and 0 DEF.

"Now I activate his Special Ability!" The opponent smirked. "By banishing a "Batteryman" from my graveyard, I can destroy a Spell or Trap card on the field."

Yellow electricity fizzed and sparked and shot at Kaito's face-down card. It was a Mirror Force.

"Not my Mirror Force!" Kaito cried.

"Now I activate my Trap card!" The opponent revealed his face-down Trap. "Raigeki Break!"

The opponent discarded a card from his hand, and lightning shot Kaito's monster and destroyed it.

"Now my Batteryman is gonna finish this for me!" The opponent declared his direct attack.

"Not so fast!" Kaito interjected. "I summon Battle Fader and end the Battle Phase!"

"I end my turn," The opponent grumbled.

"My turn!" Kaito drew from his deck. "Now behold my ultimate monster!"

Kaito held a card up to the sky. The Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru descended from the sky.

"By removing the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru from my graveyard, I can summon my Koa'ki Meiru Maximus!"

The core exploded, and a large metal dragon emerged from the ashes. It let out a robotic sounding roar as it spread its wings. The dragon had 3000 ATK and 3000 DEF.

"Now for its special ability!" Kaito bellowed. "I can destroy your Batteryman on a dime!"

The dragon's eyes began to glow a bright red, and liquid from inside the Batteryman leaked out until it crumbled.

"Now attack!" Kaito commanded. "Iron Core Flash!"

The dragon took a deep breath, and a yellow laser shot out of its mouth and at the opponent. The kid's Life Points dropped to 0, and Kaito had won.

…

Mitsukuni had a face-up Fabled Ashenveil, The Fabled Ganashia, and The Fabled Peggulsus. His opponent had a face-up Ultimate Tyranno. They both had a face-down Spell/Trap card. Mitsukuni had 1300 Life Points, and his opponent had 2200.

"You should have put those monsters in defense mode!" His opponent laughed. "Cause' Ultimate Tyranno can attack all of your monsters once each!"

The black dinosaur with 3000 ATK rushed forward, but Mitsukuni had other ideas.

"I activate my Trap!" Mitsukuni declared. "Negate Attack!"

The dinosaur stopped dead in its tracks.

"I end my turn," The man sighed.

"My turn!" Mitsukuni drew from his deck. "I tune level 1 Peggulsus with level 3 Ganashia and level 4 Ashenveil in order to Synchro Summon, Fabled Valkyrus!"

Green rings appeared around his monsters as the turned into orbs of light. Out of the light stepped a winged demon with red and gold armor, and a helmet covering its eyes. It had 2900 ATK and 1700 DEF.

"Now for his special ability!" Mitsukuni discarded a card from his hand. "By discarding a Fiend from my hand, I can draw 1 card from my deck."

Mitsukuni drew a card with a picture of a long haired angel.

"Now Valkryus! Attack with Fiendish Refraction!" He commanded.

His opponent laughed. "Check your duel disk buddy! You're 100 ATK short!"

"Not after I do this!" Mitsukuni discarded the angel. "By discarding Honest, I increase the ATK of my monster by the amount of your monster!"

Fabled Valkyrus' ATK shot up to 5900 and it shot a fireball from its palm at the primal beast in front of it. Mitsukuni won.

Meanwhile, Sai and Miku had snuck away from the crowd before the duels started. Now Sai had come back to see if the crowd was gone, they weren't.

"Hey there's Yumiya!" Someone from the crowd exclaimed. "Let's get him!"

"Aw crap!" Sai and Miku turned and ran. The crowd ran after them, trampling Kaito and Mitsukuni.

"Where have I seen this before?" Kaito wheezed.

…

Miku and Sai struggled to stay ahead of the angry crowd. They had run off into the city and were being closely pursued.

"This is all your fault!" Miku huffed.

"How is it my fault?" Sai cried.

"You just had to come back to check on the guys!"

Sai didn't want to argue, so he shut his mouth and ran. They turned a corner and were suddenly pulled into an alleyway. A strong hand covered both of their mouths.

"Don't make any noises!" A strong sounding voice whispered in their ears.


	3. The King's Duel

**AN: Here's chapter 2. And the first real duel. Again, let me know what you think. **

Sai couldn't breathe. A hand covered his mouth and nose. The person holding Sai and Miku was a tall, muscular foreigner. He was around Sai and Miku's age, with short brown hair, dark eyes, and pale skin with freckles.

He looked out of the alleyway and said, "They're gone."

Meanwhile Sai was desperate for air, but all he could sound out was, "Mmmph mmmph!"

"Oh, sorry man!" the foreigner released them.

"Thank you!" Sai panted.

"No problem dude!"

When the foreigner got a better look at the two, he recognized them.

"No way! Miku Hatsune?!" He was incredulous. "It is! I can't believe it!"

Miku was used to fans wanting autographs and pictures. Some even went as far as requesting a peck on the cheek.

"I am such a big fan!"

Miku knew what to say to her fans. "Aw that's so sweet! Thank you!"

The foreigner looked at Sai. "You look familiar,"

"Well you might recognize me from the Duelist's National Championship, and the winner of Battle city II," Sai rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"Then, you must be Sai Yumiya!" the foreigner grew excited. "Dude! You're like a duelist legend!"

Saya didn't really like being the center of attention so all he did was rub the back of his head and blush.

"Can I have your autograph?" the foreigner held out a notepad and pencil.

Sai grabbed both. "Who should I make it out to?"

"To Kellan O'Neil."

Sai wrote his signature and gave it to Kellan.

"I just moved here from the American Colony, and I'll be starting school here tomorrow," Kellan said.

"Are you a duelist?" Miku asked.

"Yes, but I'm nothing compared to Sai."

Miku smiled. "Well how would you like to duel a pro?"

"You mean it?" Kellan beamed.

"Yeah!" Sai piped up. "I'd be happy to duel!"

…

Both boys activated their Duel Disks. "Let's Duel!"

(Sai LP: 4000 – Kellan LP: 4000)

"I'll go first!" Sai declared. Whoever goes first in a duel does not draw on their first turn. "I activate Cards of Consonance! By discarding a Dragon-Type Tuner, I draw two cards!"

Sai discarded Dragunity Phalanx and drew two cards from his deck. "I summon Dragunity Dux!"

A winged humanoid appeared on Sai's side of the field. (1500ATK 1000DEF)

Now for his special ability! I can equip him with a level 3 or lower Dragunity monster from my graveyard!"

Dragunity Phalanx flew out of Sai's graveyard and over to Dux. It transformed into a spear, and Dux clutched it.

"Now for Phalanx's special ability!" Sai grinned about to pull off his favorite combo. "I special summon him from the Spell/Trap zone!"

The spear became Phalanx once more.

"Now I Synchro Summon, Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana!"

A woman in red armor appeared riding an armored dragon. (1900 ATK 1200 DEF)

"Now for her ability! Like Dux I equip her with the Phalanx from my graveyard! And unequip it for a Synchro Summon!"

Once again, Phalanx flew from the graveyard. And a green ring enveloped around Vajrayana and Phalanx.

"I tune level 2 Dragunity Phalanx with level 6 Dragunity Knight – Vajrayana! Behold the dragon born from my soul! I Synchro Summon, Cosmic Crush Wyvern!"

A red dragon with red feathers, and bird like talons appeared out of the green ring. (2500 ATK 2000 DEF)

"Whoa! It's your favorite monster!" Kellan exclaimed. "I never thought I'd see that one day!"

Sai again blushed at the praise. "I set three cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Kellan drew from his deck. "I summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in defense mode!"

A black and red pollywog appeared on the field. (0 ATK 0 DEF)

"I end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Sai drew from his deck. "Cosmic Crush Wyvern! Attack T.A.D.P.O.L.E. with Cosmic Blaze!"

The feathered dragon's mouth glowed with an orange flame. A pillar of cosmic fire covered the infant frog and destroyed it.

"Now that you've destroyed T.A.D.P.O.L.E., I can add another one from my deck to my hand!" Kellan grinned.

A light scanned his deck, and a card popped out.

"It's your move," Sai told Kellan.

Kellan drew a card from his deck. "I activate Frog Resurrection! By discarding the T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my hand, I can special summon the T.A.D.P.O.L.E. from my graveyard!"

The pollywog resurrected.

"I tribute T.A.D.P.O.L.E., to summon Des Frog!"

A little green frog hopped onto the field. (1900 ATK 0 DEF)

"Now for his special ability! When he's tribute summoned he special summons a copy of himself for each T.A.D.P.O.L.E. in my graveyard!"

Two other frogs hopped onto the field.

"Next I activate Des Croaking!"

The three frogs opened their mouths and let out a long, lout croak that burst the eardrums of Sai and Miku. The sound was so bad that it destroyed Cosmic Crush Wyvern.

"Forgot about that card," Sai breathed.

"Now my frogs attack him directly!" Kellan commanded.

The three frogs pounced at Sai.

"Hold up!" Sai interjected. "I activate my trap, Mirror Force!"

"Not if I activate this!" Kellan held up a spell card. "Flash Fusion, I fuse my three frogs together, in order to summon D.3.S. Frog in defense mode!"

A large warty toad appeared on the field. (2500 ATK 2000 DEF)

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Sai drew. "Since you control a monster and I control none, I can special summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!"

A light flashed in the sky, and a yellow dragon flew down. (2100 ATK 1400 DEF)

"Now I tribute my Tefnuit to special summon my Hieratic Dragon of Su!"

The yellow dragon disappeared, and in its place, a sky-blue dragon stood.

"Tefnuit's effect activates from the graveyard!" Sai declared. "When she's tributed, I can special summon a Dragon-Type Normal Monster from my deck!"

Sai searched through his deck, and settled on a Wattaildragon.

"I choose Wattaildragon!"

The dragon sparked and crackled as it appeared on the field.

"Now with my two monsters, I build the Overlay Network!"

A golden vortex of stars swirled in front of Sai, and his two dragons, which turned into orbs of light, flew into it.

"I Xyz Summon, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!"

A gold and cobalt dragon, with two spheres orbiting its body rose from the vortex.

"Now for his special ability! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can special summon a dragon from my deck, but its ATK becomes zero!"

Sai searched his deck. "I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

The metallic dragon with scarlet streaks on its scales roared as it prepared for battle. (ATK 2800 → 0)

"Now for Metal's effect! I special summon Cosmic Crush Wyvern from my graveyard!"

The feathered dragon rose out of a violet circle that appeared on the ground.

"Atum! Attack his D.3.S. Frog!" Sai commanded.

Atum flew at the giant frog, but not before Kellan activated…

"De-Fusion!"

The giant frog became the three little frogs once more in defense mode.

"Alright then!" Sai redirected the attack. "I attack the one on the left!"

Atum attacked and destroyed the frog.

"Now for Cosmo's special ability!" Sai announced. "When he attacks, I can pay 200 life points, (Sai Life Points 4000 → 3800), and half one of my monster's ATK (Hieratic Dragon King of Atum 2400 ATK → 1200 ATK) in order to increase his ATK by that much!" (Cosmic Crush Wyvern ATK 2500 → 3700)

"Now Cosmo! Attack the middle frog!"

Cosmic Crush Wyvern blasted the frog with a cosmic fire.

"I end my turn there."

"My turn!" Kellan drew. "I actvate Foolish Burial to send Treeborn Frog from my deck to the graveyard!"

Kellan searched his deck and found the card.

"Now I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted, to bring my Des Frog back to the field!"

The frog was back.

"Now I tribute my two Des Frogs to summon, Light and Darkness Dragon!"

A dragon where one side was an angel, and the other was a demon appeared on the field.

"Attack his Red-Eyes!"

The double-sided dragon blasted Red-Eyes with a white energy beam. (Sai LP 3800 → 1000)

"Now I end my turn."

Sai drew from his deck. "My turn!"

_He's a lot tougher than I thought! _He took a look at his hand. It contained Dragunity Dux, Dragon Shrine, Dragunity Phalanx, Dragunity Aklys, and Monster Reborn. _I might be able to do this._

"I summon Dragunity Dux!"

The familiar winged humanoid appeared on the field.

"You know his ability!"

Phalanx appeared from the graveyard again. Green rings appeared around the two monsters as Sai prepared another Synchro Summon.

"I Synchro Summon, Dragunity Knight – Gae Bulg!"

A white armored dragon riding knight flew out of the green rings.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cosmo!"

The feathered dragon was resurrected once more.

"Now for Gae Bulg's ability!" Sai announced. "When he attacks I can banish Dux from my graveyard, to give him Dux's ATK!" (Gae Bulg ATK 2000 → 3500)

The knight on the dragon's back launched his lance at Light and Darkness Dragon, and destroyed it. (Kellan LP 4000 → 3300)

"When my dragon's destroyed I can choose a monster from my graveyard to take its place!" Kellan announced. "I choose Des Frog in defense mode!"

"It won't stay down!" Miku frowned.

"Hold up!" Sai interjected. "I activate my face-down Bottomless Trap Hole!"

The little frog was banished before it even hit the field.

"You ready guys?" Sai asked his monsters. The two dragons nodded. "Alright Gae Bulg! Lend some power to Cosmo!"

(Gae Bulg ATK 2000 → 1000) (Cosmo ATK 2500 → 3500)

"Cosmo! Attack him directly!" Sai commanded. "Cosmic Blaze!"

The dragon shot cosmic fire at Kellan. The blast was so bright, the crowd saw it from the other side of town. (Kellan LP 3300 →0) Sai had won.

Sai was about to go over and tell Kellan how good he did, when his spirit partner, Kuridraco held him back.

"What is it buddy?" Sai asked the small, white-furred dragon who tugged at his school uniform.

Kellan noticed the translucent, furry dragon and ran.

"Wait!" Miku called after him.

"What was that all about?" Sai questioned.

"Poiyo! Poiyo!" Kuridraco squeaked. "Poiyo Poiyo!"

"Danger?" Sai was taken aback. "Where?"

"What is it Kuridraco?" Miku asked.

"Hey! There he is!" The crowd had found him. "Get him!"

"Aw man!" Sai groaned as he and Miku ran for dear life.

* * *

><p>Sai walked up to his front door with Miku. "Guess we lost them."<p>

"Yeah," Miku nodded. "Well, 'night."

Sai watched as Miku's aqua-hair glistened in the orange twilight. A familiar blush crept over his face.

"Miku-San!" Sai called after her. "Please wait!"

Miku stopped and turned to Sai. "What is it?"

_What do I say? I've got a big crush on you and I hope you feel the same way? _Sai thought. "I um… I just wanted to say, uh…"

"Are you alright?" Miku asked. She touched Sai's cheek. "Your face is really red. You might have a fever!"

"No no! I'm fine, just a little hot!" Sai turned an even deeper red as his heart beat faster than a parade drum. _Stop blushing you idiot!_

"Oh," Miku smiled. "Well it does make you look sort of cute."

_She called me cute! _Sai thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Th-thanks! You look cute too."

_Idiot!_

"I-I mean, beautiful!" Sai exclaimed. "I mean you're cute and beautiful! You're Cuteiful!"

Miku giggled as Sai struggled to untangle his words.

_I hate myself!_

"So what did you want to tell me?" Miku asked.

"Oh! I just wanted to say, um…" Sai just couldn't speak. _Just ask her! You've faced Eldritch Abominations and the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse! Why can't you just ask a girl out?_

Sai stared at Miku's luminous, aqua-eyes and cute smile as he struggled to find his words. "Thank you for remembering my birthday, it really means a lot."

"No problem," Miku smiled. "Well I've got to go, Kaito invited me to see a movie with him tonight."

"Kaito?"

"Yeah," Miku smiled unaware of Sai's distress. "I'll see you tomarrow!"

"Yeah, see you," Sai felt ice drop to the bottom of his stomach.

Sai walked into his house. He was tired of admiring miku from afar while Kaito went on dates with her. He remembered when he had invited Miku to the carnival on Valentine's Day. She seemed to be having a good time, and he wanted to give her a rose he bought (It was all he could afford). When he was about to give it to her, Kaito waltzed right in with a bouquet of roses. She hugged him, went on the ferris wheel with him, and left Sai all alone with a teddy bear he had accidently won (he had gotten so angry that he accidently broke the bell on the strength test), and a single rose.

He spent the first half of the day angry, then the rest sad.

_Damn you Kaito-Kun! _He thought as he shut the door.

He didn't notice a mysterious stranger in a sweatshirt, his face covered by the hood, spying on him as he walked into his room and plopped on his bed.

**And that's all she wrote. Please let me know what you think! Poor Sai can't even talk to girls.**

**Sai: "How rude! Everyone gets nervous once in a while!"**

**Heh heh, well at least Miku called you cute!**

**Sai: "Yeah, yeah she did!"**

**Miku: "Hey guys!"**

**Sai: "M-Miku-San! Hi."**

**Miku: "Sai you're turning red again. Are you sure you're not sick."**

**See what I mean? Maybe he just needs some tips on talking to girls. Anywho, next chapter will reveal more about the mysterious hooded man who was spying on our hero.**

**Spy: "Why can't I just tell them that I'm really...**

***Bonk***

**(Demon voice) ****_No spoilers hoodie boy! Or else I shall feast upon your bones!_**

**Spy: Yes sir!**


End file.
